An Oldie But a Goodie
}}"An Oldie But a Goodie" is the second segment of the second episode of Yin Yang Yo! Synopsis After making fun of Master Yo for being old, Yin and Yang are sent to Kraggler's Pharmacy to pick up Yo's ointment. However, instead of being a simple pick-up errand, Yin and Yang accidentally destroy the pharmacy and incur Kraggler's wrath. Will Yin and Yang learn to respect their elders in time to avert a disaster? Plot The episode opens with the words ‘A long long time ago...’, and shows a time when gargoyles attack a band of young Woo Foo warriors, who are magically aged out of their prime. A young Master Yo shows up (prompting the words ‘...We mean really really long’ to appear) and easily defeats the gargoyles. The episode flashes to the present, wear Yin and Yang are shown to be making fun of Yo’s age. Finally fed up, he sends them to Kraggler’s Pharmacy on top of Mount Painful to collect his ointment. With them gone, Yo decides to hold a party so he can feel young again. Yin and Yang climb Mount Painful, before discovering there’s an elevator. Kraggler arrives, and slowly tries to unlock his shop. Yang, tired of waiting, cuts off the lock, but Kraggler falls asleep before he can warn him of the new security device he installed. Yin and Yang dispose of the security bots, but in doing so destroy the pharmacy. They soon leave after picking up Yo’s ointment, disrespecting Kraggler as they do. He overhears them mention Master Yo’s name, and flashes back to his youth, showing that he was one of the gargoyles Master Yo had defeated all those years ago. As part of his revenge, he uses his aging machine to age the entire town, just as a few kids show up to Yo’s party. Yin and Yang are interrupted on their way home by the large number of old people filling the streets, as Kraggler reveals his plan. Meanwhile, Yo is distressed that the only people present at his party are those nearly as old as he is. Yin and Yang realize the only way to reverse the effects is to stop Kraggler from being mad, so they use one of their natural abilities to trick him; adorable bunny cuteness. Unable to resist, Kraggler restores the town’s youth, only to have his de-aging machine destroyed. Yo realizes that despite being old on the outside, it’s more important how old he acts, and he does not act as old as the aged people at his party did. With the de-aging machine destroyed, he and Kraggler decide to hang out ‘just like old times’, but instead end up falling asleep in their chairs. Antagonist * This episode features Kraggler as the main antagonist. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * None Woo Foo Weapons Introduced * None Continuity * This is the first episode to feature Kraggler, and briefly explores his history as one of Master Yo’s enemies. * This episode also introduces the running gag of Kraggler falling asleep midway through sentences or plots. * This episode also introduces another running gag of whenever Yin and Yang climb Mount Painful they find there's an elevator. Trivia * The title of this episode is taken from the saying, “and oldie but a goodie”, a phrase referring to an object being old but still functional. Quotes Kraggler:Uhh... Yin Yang:Please Kraggler:Okay Category:Episodes Category:Season 1